Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a printing medium and a method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as known copying machines, users sometimes perform maintenance work, for example, clearance of a paper jam, replacement of components, supply of toner, and supply of sheets. An exemplary method for informing the user about a working procedure, precautions, and other information using a projector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-107360, in which information on printed materials and the state of the apparatus is projected by a projector that projects a display image onto a display surface of a display target by scanning light.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-247235 discloses a configuration including a jam detecting unit that detects a paper jam in an image forming apparatus, a display unit in the casing, which displays a method for clearing the jam, and a light-emitting unit in a display portion. The configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-247235 allows a jammed portion to be displayed by making the light-emitting unit in the display portion emit light according to a jam signal detected by the jam detecting unit.
However, in the above two configurations, a portion under maintenance work (user work) and the display portion that displays a work portion and information necessary for the maintenance work (an instruction for the work) in the apparatus main body differ. This requires that the user performs the maintenance work while alternately checking the work portion (the target portion of the work) and the display portion. To check the display portion, the user looks away from the work portion. This can bother the user to find the work portion.